


Nous Sommes Trois

by Angy98



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Everything seems to go for the best in Gabriel’s life with his now wife Beelzebub, until suddenly the demon Prince develops some sort of unknown illness.What could this condition be? The answer will change both of their lives forever.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Every time something big happens, it all starts with a usual day. Everyone lives their lives undisturbed, until the bomb drops, metaphorical or not, and suddenly nothing could ever be the same anymore.  
In the same way, that day had been a perfectly ordinary one for most of Heaven and Hell’s inhabitants, including Gabriel. The angel had faced a pretty normal work day, divided between on field miracles and office paperwork, and now was sitting in the living room of his apartment on Earth, waiting for his wife to come home.

That was until Beelzebub miracled herself in the room.  
The second Gabriel saw her, he immediately stood up and reached for her; the Prince was shaking, her eyes were wide in fear and there was blood covering her fingers. After checking that she wasn’t hurt or wounded, Gabriel tried to calm her down to ask her what happened.

It turned out that Beelzebub had been summoned by a human, but something must have gone wrong, because the next thing Beelzebub remembered was finding the man dead, with his blood all over her demonic form. In the 6000 years she’d spent as a demon, the Prince had never lost control of her powers like that, and her sudden ‘blackout’ during a regular procedure was freaking her out.

Not knowing what to say, Gabriel held his demon close to him in a hug, to which Beelzebub immediately clung. But then, a new thought crept into her mind; what if her next blackout would end up harming Gabriel himself?  
It took the archangel an entire afternoon to try and convince her she didn’t need to keep her distance from him, and that he would be ready to defend himself if something were to happen.

Over the next month, two more ‘accidents’ took place. The first one happened after a rather frustrating reunion of Hell’s royalty. Eric and another lesser demon had knocked on Beelzebub’s door to bring her even more bad news, and the Prince lost her patience. Shortly after there was a total of five demons discorporated.  
The second one was a futile fight between husband and wife gone wrong. Gabriel had ended up pinned to the ground by Beelzebub in her full-on demonic form, but right before she could kill him, something in his pleas managed to talk her down and have her retransform in her human form.  
That day both of them realized that Beelzebub was apparently suffering from blinding wrath episodes, but the reason behind their sudden appearance was still a mystery.

The prince set her mind to try and achieve some sort of ‘inner peace’ state, in order to at least avoid any other accident at work. But it was everything but easy; first of all, demons were known for being everything but patient and calm creatures.  
Second, the Lord of Flies found it rather hard to remain unperturbed when even her own human corporation seemed to be revolting against her.

She had been sick to the stomach, reaching points where she’d even had to puke, and was overall lacking strength in her body.  
Pretty soon, her illness had started to affect not only her life, but also Gabriel’s. The angel grew more and more concerned with her health, hence more apprehensive towards her.  
How could he not worry if the love of his life, belonging to the kind of creatures that never get ill, suddenly developed some sort of ailment out of the blue?

They both thought the symptoms through and through, trying to find the cause; maybe Bee had eaten something she shouldn’t have had to. Maybe someone beneath her was trying to poison her to get her role. They even theorized she could have even come in contact with Holy Water, maybe the slightest amount of it, developing some mild reactions instead of direct death.

Time was passing, each day drawing both of them close to frustration, and Beelzebub noticed another new detail in her daily life.  
She had been eating more lately, but eating was a very common thing for the Prince of Gluttony to do, and so she didn’t pay attention to it at first. Well, at least not until the day Gabriel pointed out she was putting on weight.  
But, see, never actually getting fat is part of not the ‘not being tied to human world’s laws’ deal, much like their ability to get drunk and then reverse the alcohol back into place.  
As Beelzebub started to go off on Gabriel to tell him how rude he’d just been, something finally clicked inside of her mind, tying all the pieces together.  
Shocked, she froze on the spot. A few moments later, she stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

_It couldn’t be...!  
It would make sense, but it just couldn’t be!_

Failing once again to keep the pace of Beelzebub’s speed-of-light train of thoughts, Gabriel let himself collapse back down on the couch.  
Sure, Beelzebub had always been a handful... but never _that much_ of a handful, with her sudden and violent mood swings!  
He hadn’t seen her so wrought up and stressed since the failed Armageddon.

A first loud curse word came from the bathroom.  
Then another.  
A pretty shaken Beelzebub slowly walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. She had finally found out what was going on with her corporation, she announced as she sat down on the couch next to her husband.

It was indeed a condition regarding her human corporation, but none of those that they had thought about.

She was _pregnant_.


	2. Chapter 2

Beelzebub would never admit it, but she had always been quite good with kids.  
The occasions for her to hang out in public Earth spots were very seldom, but every time a brave kid n the park approached the solitary Prince, she had quite enjoyed spending a few minutes with them.  
After all, it is common knowledge that demons are liked by children; they encourage them to do whatever they please, and there is never a no when it comes to buying candy and toys.

But the thought of having a kid of her own… Well, that was an entirely different thing.  
It was _terrifying_.  
A child would mean way too much trouble, too much bother and pain, and too much responsibility behind every choice she would make.

Yet there she was, still staring down at her pregnancy test, probably still wanting to set it on fire. Except that setting it on fire wouldn’t solve the problem.

Her first thought, spurred by her fears, was to give up entirely. She wasn’t ready, she would _never_ be ready, and she wanted to get an abortion. But after a loud fight between the two of them, Gabriel finally made her promise she would take the big decision after thinking lucidly and rationally about it.  
Beelzebub spent the next few days thinking hard, trying to consider every aspect. What would she do? Raising a baby she didn’t want was surely going to end up ruining her life, along with Gabriel’s and the very same child’s. But could she really take their offspring away so egoistically from Gabriel?

_Their..._

As she got home that evening, the demon took her husband’s hands in hers, stared deeply into his eyes and took a deep breath. She had decided; they were going to be parents.

The first few months passed, and as time went on, Beelzebub’s insecurities all but faded away. By that moment she had accepted the idea that she would become a mother, but now quite a few questions were rising their voices in her head; would she be a good mother? What would make her a _good_ one, if she was a demon? Should she educate her child towards the evil path? What if her own kid turned out to be the next Antichrist, destined to destroy the world she had come to like so much?  
On one of the occasional sleepless night she spent sitting on her side of the bed, the Prince’s deep spiral of thoughts was interrupted by a shift of weight next to her. Gabriel had rolled on his side facing her, and was slowly waking up. Beelzebub smiled as she ran her fingers through her husband’s hair, then took his hand in hers and hushed him back to sleep.  
It was going to be alright, she told herself as she looked down at Gabriel. It would surely be as hard as ruling Hell, but it was going to be worth it.  
Her child, his child, _their_ child. A living, breathing demonstration of how much they loved each other.

It was going to be worth it.

That’s what Beelzebub had been repeating herself day in and day out through the remaining weeks, through the symptoms and the pains.

And in the moment the nurse placed the baby in her arms, the demon Prince knew for sure that so far had _actually_ been worth it.  
The ‘fearsome and powerful Prince of Hell’ side of her was suddenly replaced by her more fragile, motherly, almost human one. Beelzebub couldn’t help but cry, as she smiled down at the newborn girl. The tears in her eyes made it hard for her to see clearly, but what the demon immediately made out of the baby’s features was already perfect; she had sparse strands of jet black hair like hers, and two beautiful big eyes that shined a pretty shade of purple.  
The first half demon and half angel creature in all history was born, with half of her parents’ genes, and undoubtedly the best half of both of their hearts.

Beelzebub had already the perfect name in mind. The woman leaned down to kiss the baby on her forehead, giving little Demi welcome in their family.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel, on the other hand, was never fond of kids.  
They scream too much, leave too much mess everywhere they go and, mostly, they produce an overwhelming variety of disgusting body wastes.  
He was one of those men you could probably describe as “born adult”; he could easily build up a work presentation, but had very little understanding of the whole gibberish language of toddlers.  
How could Michael and Sandalphon even _like_ children? He could never really tell.

Having a child of his own was a possibility he had never even thought could exist. Ethereal creatures like him didn’t have the same concept of ‘family’ the way humans meant it, and even if they did, there was no way he could have such luck as to meet a person he would spend the rest of his life with, even start a family with. But then again, God’s love was already enough.  
And then Beelzebub entered his life, and she changed all of his convictions.  
They bonded in the blink of an eye, dancing around eachother’s snark remarks, playful jokes and subtle gentle actions. She understood him like no one else could, neither angel nor demon, and he loved her with all of his heart.

And now suddenly she was standing in front of him, announcing the biggest change of both of their lives. She was pregnant with their child, and she wanted to get rid of it.

Sure, he didn’t really like children, but he couldn’t let his wife just go and put an end to an unborn baby’s life!  
They had fought, and Gabriel, who was already liking the general, vague idea he had of what being a father meant, strongly defended the baby as a _gift_ , a precious gift sent them by God. But he knew he couldn’t force her – there were chances she would never forgive him if he did – so he let her the space and time to collect her thoughts and reason on the decision.  
When Beelzebub finally decided, she had decided for the better option. Gabriel made sure she was actually wanting to do it, and when the woman nodded smiling, the angel replied to the news by wrapping his wife in a big hug.

It didn’t really take much for him to understand that it was still going to be difficult.  
But just like Beelzebub was there for him in those moments when he felt like her blue eyes and her smile were the only things that could save him, where a caress from her was all it took to brighten his darkest days, he was going to be there for her. To provide her with whatever she may need. To give her all the support and love he was capable of.

They would find a way to get through the hard days, those in which one of them was going to have second thoughts.  
Those in which he would need to use his powers over and over to relieve his wife from the efforts her corporation was undergoing.  
Those in which the whole concept of Beelzebub having a child would feel like some sort of intrusion set out to break the delicate, perfect balance he had found in his daily life with his beloved Beelzebub.

They would have faced everything in the same way they always did in their relationship.  
 _Together_.

But all of the doubts and the fears that the soon-to-be parents had, all the uncertainty and the silent prayers that Gabriel addressed to God for him to watch over Beelzebub, everything faded in the moment a new set of purple eyes, a perfect mirror of his hue, met his own.  
The moment Gabriel, already lost in the newborn baby’s eyes, witnessed her smiling up to him, her tiny hand moving around trying to touch him, it was a revelation.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Beelzebub and little Demi, holding both of them close as a first tear slid down his cheek.  
Humans, unlike angels, weren’t able to consciously feel love coming out of creatures around them. For angels, love had a way more concrete meaning to it; it was almost a smell, something tangible even.  
Yet, the wave of unconditional love radiating from the new family was so strong it influenced the surrounding people in the hospital, both medical staff and patients, to do good.


End file.
